


There is a hole in my heart  (but maybe you can fill it)

by fuckyeahxanthe



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 11:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2308577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckyeahxanthe/pseuds/fuckyeahxanthe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover for There is a hole in my heart (but maybe you can fill it. Made for the Swan Queen Big Bang Summer Challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There is a hole in my heart  (but maybe you can fill it)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sheepyshavings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheepyshavings/gifts).



 


End file.
